Episode 3915 (22 December 2009)
Synopsis Bradley is desperately looking for a job but is not having much luck. Stacey and Roxy catch up in the café and they reminisce about Sean and how different things were a year ago. With the Mitchells on the verge of losing everything to Archie, a livid Phil knocks at Ian’s front door shouting at Ian for selling out the Mitchells and Ian’s own brother Ben. Guilty and harassed, Ian goes to Archie - he makes an offer to buy back the Vic loan. Archie tells Ian to come back later once he has thought about it. Later, Ian enters the cafe and asks Archie if he has reached a decision but Janine bluntly informs Ian that the loan is not for sale. Speaking to Peggy, Phil and Roxy, Ronnie demands the Vic is open at 5pm saying it is the busiest time of the year. Phil, however, spots a problem; there is no beer to sell but Ronnie soon finds a solution. Ronnie, now feeling positive about the future of the Vic, suggests to Peggy that rather than hiding away from the punters, facing them would be a wiser decision. Peggy visits Pat and tells her how she thinks people are laughing at her. Pat questions Peggy’s fighting spirit and inspires her to challenge Archie. Whilst handing out raffle tickets, they bump into Archie and Janine. Peggy handles the situation by announcing that everyone is welcome in the Vic for the Christmas Eve party. Ronnie returns from shopping to find Peggy has dressed up for the grand re-opening. Following an initially slow start, the Vic soon fills up and Manda takes to the piano and leads a sing-song. Ricky tells Peggy that something is happening outside that she needs to see. The Mitchells head outside to find Peggy’s name removed from above the door which has been replaced with Archie’s name. As the family re-enter the Vic they find Archie and Janine at the bar. Archie now has the paperwork to declare that the Mitchells are trespassing on his land. Ronnie states the family will not give up the Vic without a fight and orders them both out of the pub. As Ronnie moves towards Archie, he pushes her against the bar. In the commotion, Roxy blurts out that Ronnie is pregnant. Shortly after Ronnie tells Peggy she is going to bed for an early night. As she heads upstairs, she suddenly doubles over in agony – will Ronnie’s baby survive? Pat makes several attempts to convey her earlier news again but both Ricky and Bianca are in too much of a rush to listen. Whitney and Bianca later invite Ryan to experience a Jackson Christmas dinner. Bianca returns home to find Pat has packed her bags and is about to leave. She is travelling to New Zealand for a couple of weeks which Bianca gets upset about, claiming Christmas may as well be cancelled. Meanwhile Christian gives Jane details about his affair with Syed and Jane, in return, lists the possible consequences of his actions. Later, at Christian’s flat, Christian says to Jane that Syed finished the affair a couple of weeks ago. Jane is pleased but is horrified to find Christian has bought tickets to Barcelona for himself and Syed so she maintains she cannot support him. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes